Borg Modifier Code
The Borg Modifier code is an Action Replay code that allows you to change one borg into another. To use it, you will need an Action Replay disc and card. Later versions of the disc and card do not allow you to enter codes, so make sure you have one of the earlier versions. You will also need GCNCrypt, which can be downloaded here. This code is useful because it allows you to obtain borgs when the 20th Force Glitch fails. The Code For NTSC regions (such as the US and Canada), Try Gotcha Force created the following unencrypted code: 02587F10 0000xxxx For PAL regions (such as Europe), Yanni Oblivion created the following code: 02591550 0000xxxx In either code, "xxxx" is replaced by the code number (in hexadecimal) of the desired borg. Code Numbers Each borg has a code number. The best place to find a borg's code number is Voltrox747's guide. However, the code numbers there are given in the form of force sequences. See this page for information on the relationship between code numbers and force sequences. Once you have the code number in decimal, you must convert it to hexadecimal. This conversion can be performed by web-based calculators such as this one. The GF Calculator simplifies the process of converting force sequences to code numbers. (m) Codes If you do not have Gotcha Force in the game list of your Action Replay, you will need to create an entry for it and put in an (m) code (a "must be on" code). Here is an (m) code for NTSC regions: Z26J-BX00-034RF YN8J-3RXZ-YRNA3 Here is an (m) code for PAL regions: 0WF0-KQ3H-1MR0K 36A4-YGRH-TAFD0 Encrypting the Code Once you have a code number, perform the following steps: # Run GCNCrypt. # Make sure "Auto Identifier" is checked. # Type 245 in the game ID box if you are in an NTSC region. If you are in a PAL region, type 2F3 instead. # Select your region in the drop-down box. # Paste the unencrypted code, as listed above, into the Input box. # Replace "xxxx" with the code number (in hexadecimal) of the desired borg. If the number is less than four digits long, put zeros in front of it until it is four digits long. # Click Encrypt. The program will produce a code that can be entered into an Action Replay. Effects of the Code When you start the game and enter the Gotcha Box, a certain cell will have the desired borg in it. For the NTSC code, that cell will be in the bottom right corner. For the PAL code, the location of the cell is not known (but it is always the same). If there was a borg in that cell, it will be replaced by the new borg. The new borg will retain certain attributes of the old one, such as level, color, and experience. If there was no borg in that cell, a new borg will be created. However, because the borg was not properly entered into the game's internal list of borgs, that list can suffer some strange errors. For this reason, it is best to always replace a borg when using the code instead of creating a new borg. Once you have the new borg, you can save the game, then reset to disable the code. From then on, the borg can be used normally. Examples Suppose we want to obtain G Black. We look at Voltrox747's guide and see that G Black's force sequence is 2, 4, 6, 10, 11. We run the GF Calculator and select option 4 (force sequence). After typing in the force sequence and pressing Enter, we learn that the code number (in hexadecimal) is 62a. Now we run GCNCrypt. We turn on Auto Identifier, enter 245 in the game ID box, and select USA as our region. Now we must enter the unencrypted code. Since 62a is only three digits long, we put a zero in front to get 062a. Our unencrypted code is as follows: 02587F10 0000062a After putting this code in the input box, we click Encrypt. GCNCrypt gives us the following code: DM9K-GCNF-XFCK4 5TB3-FZ95-E3M9A The top line of the code varies, but the bottom line should be the same if you use the same unencrypted code. Now, we load our file and put a worthless borg in the bottom right cell of the box (since it will be replaced by G Black). After saving, we load up the Action Replay and enter the above code. We start the game and enter the box. G Black will be in the lower right corner. Save the game, reset to disable the code, and start the game again. G Black can now be used. For another example, suppose we want a clear Flame Dragon. We attempt to use the 20th Force Glitch to change a normal Flame Dragon to a clear one, but the game freezes. We then try to use the glitch to change another clear borg into a Flame Dragon, but the game freezes again. So, we turn to the code. We see in Voltrox747's guide that Flame Dragon's force sequence is 9, 11. We run the GF Calculator and convert this force sequence to a code number, as discussed in the previous example. The calculator informs us that the code number (in hexadecimal) is 500. We run GCNCrypt, configure the options as discussed in the previous example, and enter the following unencrypted code: 02587F10 00000500 When we click Encrypt, GCNCrypt gives us the following code: A00U-578C-JU3AV 2YGW-KXET-Z74UV Now we put a clear borg in the bottom right cell of the box, start the game with the code, and enter the box. The code has allowed us to create a clear Flame Dragon when the 20th Force Glitch did not.